Losing Summer
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The leaves are falling from the trees, crisp underfoot. Summer is over.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition_

 _Holyhead Harpies, Beater 1_

 **Mandatory** \- 1960's: Theme From 'A Summer Place' — Percy Faith

 **Optional** \- Ring, Fear.

 **Word count - 926**

 _Thanks to my Harpies for Beta'ing._

* * *

 **Losing Summer**

* * *

She fit in his arms perfectly. They lay in the garden, Amelia moulded into John's side on the blanket he'd conjured up. The sun shone above them, not a cloud in the sky, and John didn't think he'd ever been as happy as he was in that moment.

Amelia was telling him about Susan, about her O.W.L. Results, how proud she was of her niece. Straight EE's with an exception of her Arithmancy score, which was an O.

John stroked a hand through Amelia's hair, just listening to her talk. He loved her voice, the way it washed over him, so soft and warm.

Amelia at home couldn't be more different from Madam Bones, the strict, straight talking head of the DMLE.

Leaning over to the picnic basket he'd packed earlier that morning, he pulled the second bottle of wine from inside and managed to open and pour it into their almost empty glasses one handed.

"This was a good idea," Amelia sighed, when he handed her her glass. "We don't get nearly enough time to relax, especially with the times we're living in."

John nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple.

"Even with the current climate, we deserve a moment of peace," he murmured. "And this garden has always been special."

"A special summer place, just for us," Amelia agreed, a small smile on her face. "I like that."

John grinned.

When they'd first begun their romance, they'd spent much time in this garden, getting to know one another. Working so closely at the Ministry, not to mention that Amelia was technically his boss, meant that they couldn't openly date.

He hated to hide behind closed doors, but from the first time she'd fetched him out into her back garden, he'd known that it would be 'their place.'

He couldn't have been more right.

This garden had seen everything. Their first kiss, their first hug, their first argument, and Merlin it had been a big one. The first time he'd told her he loved her. The first time she'd returned the sentiment aloud.

This garden was the place, at the beginning of this summer, their third together, that he'd put the ring on her finger and pledged his life to her happiness.

Shifting to his side, so they were face to face, John leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Amelia's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

xxx

Amelia leant against the door frame, a glass of wine in hand, looking out over the back garden. Summer was drawing to a close, the leaves were already turning on the trees.

Arms reached around her waist, and a chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey you," John murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her jawline. "Busy day?"

"Always," she replied tiredly. "You?"

She could smell him, his scent wrapping around her comfortingly, his arms warming her from the inside out. It didn't matter what was happening in the world, he made her feel safe and secure whenever his arms were around her.

Her fear of what was happening in the world fell away whenever he was near.

"Hmm. A bath, bed, and you are all I want right now," he replied quietly. "The nights are getting darker, earlier. I noticed on my way home. When did summer end, and why didn't I notice?"

Amelia chuckled. "We _have_ been a bit busy. Besides, it's not quite over. The leaves haven't fallen yet."

John nuzzled against her neck. "You're my sunshine, Milly. It'll always be summer when I'm with you. Join me for a bath?"

She nodded, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "Of course."

xxx

The leaves were falling, crisp and brown, from the trees around the gates. They crunched underfoot as he walked slowly down the path.

The door was hanging from it's hinges, creaking as the wind brushed against it.

He held his wand tightly in hand, refusing to allow tears to gather in his eyes at what he knew he was about to find.

Memories of the summer filled his mind, the onslaught of whispered hope and murmured dreams, shattered in an instant as he entered the destroyed lounge.

Kneeling beside her battered body, he allowed a single tear to fall from his eye. It splashed against her cheek, a lonely raindrop against her pale skin. He could only hope he'd be able to hold back the threatening storm inside him until he was alone.

He lifted her hand, pressing a gently kiss to the back of it, before he stood, sending an alert to the Ministry. He couldn't process the scene like he would any other victim, couldn't discuss the evidence calmly and without bias.

Leaving the room, he trod the familiar path to the back door, pushing it open and stepping out into the garden. Their garden.

John looked to the stars, ignoring the greenish hue of the air, the echo of the dark mark above her house.

"I love you, Amelia. Save my place in your arms, sweetheart. One day, we'll have an eternity of summer together."

As the last leaves on the largest tree drifted to the ground, John heard the tell tale sounds of his fellow Aurors arriving.

He sighed, turning back towards the house, away from the garden that he'd hoped would forever be special.

It was only now that he realised it wasn't the garden that was special - it was the woman he'd spent time with there that _made_ it that way.

Summer was over.


End file.
